


Elphie, it's cold outside

by GamblingDementor



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabin Fic, Elphaba has many feelings, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Snowed In, at least five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: This was originally supposed to be the drabble fill of two prompts, "It won't stop snowing, I guess we’re stuck here until it lets up..." and "Cuddling by the fire." It got… quite a bit longer than you might expect from a drabble.Anyways, two stuck up dorks alone in a house in the woods, a fire to keep warm, a lot of snow that keeps falling outside, what could possibly go wrong?





	Elphie, it's cold outside

 

Glinda drove them all the way to Shenshen's cabin by the lake and through the steamy window, Elphaba watched the city skyline give way to the sprawl of suburbs and fields and finally, forest trees, green and orange and brown melting into each other, a visual symphony from nature itself. It was soothing, certainly more than the prospect of spending the weekend surrounded by Glinda's foolish friends with only the woods to drown their mindless chatter. She still wasn't entirely sure how Glinda had managed to convince her to join their getaway. At least Boq might be present, inviting himself on the grounds of his friendship with Avaric. Tormenting him was one of Elphaba's occasional predilections.

 

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Glinda noted in a cheerful voice. "Look at all that snow! I wish we'd get as much in the city."

 

"It's pollution," Elphaba replied dryly. "Clouds of nasty industry emissions. It keeps the cities hotter, so there's less snow there. Move farther from the harmful toxic gases and you'll have your snow."

 

Glinda muffled a laugh behind a polite hand, then put it back on the wheel. She was a good driver, careful and attentive. Elphaba, though she would never dive into any pointless complimentary remarks as such, felt safe around her.

 

"Oh, careful with all that glee, Elphie," Glinda said. "You don't want to overjoy yourself before we've even arrived."

 

Elphaba didn't reply, her gaze turning back towards the calming beauty of the landscape and only then, she could smile.

 

They were the first to arrive. In all her gloom and morbid anticipation of what promised to be a very social weekend, even Elphaba could not deny that the cabin Shenshen had offered them the leisure of was, in no other possible terms, lovely. Entirely built of ornate wood, it stood proudly at the side of the frozen lake like a painting on an expensive postcard. Snow was starting to blanket itself on the roof and kept falling. A winter wonderland.

 

"The calm before the storm," Elphaba grumbled, though she was careful enough to not let Glinda hear her.

 

Glinda had been given a spare key of the vacation house and they let themselves in.

 

"Oh, isn't it so cute in here?"

 

Glinda was in heaven. The inside had been decorated for the holidays and some remnant of air fresheners made the place smell of pine trees − or maybe it was the actual live pine tree covered in red baubles that was at the center of the room. Elphaba couldn't say. There was a fire place, a few couches that looked all more comfortable than the next and, more surprising to Elphaba, a bookcase.

 

"I didn't know Shenshen could read."

 

Glinda shook her head with a smile she tried so very hard to hide. Ever the polite thing even in the absence of that precious society she kept around her. Dropping her coat on the back of an armchair, she hesitated before dropping heavily on the smaller of the couches, the one that could only fit two people. Elphaba sat herself in another, leaving as much distance as she could between her and Glinda.

 

"Now, you're just being bitter for no reason. Isn't this place charming?"

 

Elphaba shrugged. She took off her jacket only to rub her arms, her teeth clenching despite herself.

 

"It's freezing," she retorted. "Well, you're just in luck there's the two of us here, I suppose. We wouldn't want those pretty hands to get dirty."

 

There were logs and kindling underneath the hearthstone and Elphaba set herself at the task of building a fire. Some memory of camping as a child, how fascinated she had always been with the flames, perhaps inspired by her aversion of water. She was certain that she was feeling Glinda's eyes piercing the back of her head, but Elphaba had no intention of letting that distract her. No more than it already had.

 

"Should last us for a few hours."

 

She turned back to Glinda quickly closing her mouth shut and adverting her eyes. Taking off her pretty little white boots, Glinda put her feet under her and leaned on an elbow to look at the fire. Elphaba sat, but looked at Glinda.

 

"I didn't know there was a boy scout in you," Glinda said under the guise of nothing, pretending there wasn't a thinking clever thing under those pretty curls and makeup that enjoyed making jokes and being her own person, but then, when there were just the two of them…

 

"Well, that's as much of a thank you as I'll take," Elphaba retorted. Taking off her army boots, she made herself comfortable as well. "Besides, it's all we can do against this snow hurricane out there. I wouldn't want to be the one who set out late and have to drive through this."

 

Glinda stared out at the windows that were now near as entirely white and opaque. How much warmer the fire inside.

 

"Well, as you said, it's just as well there's two of us here. If they get lost in the storm, I know I wouldn't trust _you_ to call authorities for a search party."

 

The words came out with unfathomable fondness that made Elphaba's green cheeks blush − she could always put that on account of the crackling fire. Somewhere along the way, the despise and annoyance that had instantly been shared by the two roommates when they had met had turned into something of a friendship, for lack of a better word. The habit of scornful remarks and reproaches had remained but was fueled not with any ill intent but rather with an immense adoration for one another that neither of them seemed to be willing or able to mention. Elphaba was devoted to Glinda, that was plain enough even behind the disguise of taunting. Even just her presence here was evidence of her feelings. For no one else would she step foot in the vacation house of a prissy annoying rich girl, for no one but the prissy arrogant rich girl of her own.

 

"Do you think the lake will be frozen deep enough to skate?" Glinda pondered, a delicate finger tapping her chin. "I mean, safely."

 

"There's no such thing as skating safely," Elphaba retorted and she had no idea why the words came out as vehemently as they did. "Leaving just a thin fragile layer of ice between you and an entire body of deadly cold water would be straight out of horror stories if culture had not decided that it was a fun and quirky thing to do. It should be treated as a dangerous near death experience." She had hardly ever given skating a thought before today but there was a space between two people alone in a house that needed filled and her mind easily came up with ways to do just that. "In fact, you might be right. I shouldn't be surprised they would do such a thing around here. This place is spooky enough for those stories already."

 

Elphaba, who had always liked silence and quiet, distractions of the mind more than any social endeavors, found herself speaking to Glinda much more than she ever had with anybody else. This was explained rather simply by the fact that Glinda listened to her much more than anybody else ever had as well. It was a wild change from the way her life had shaped her, however, and often as not, she forced words out of herself like poking a pouch of water, letting them cascade out without restraint once they were out. That was better than allowing silence to grow. Silence was a breeding ground for feelings, that had always been clear in Elphaba's interactions where silence meant disgust or fear, but with Glinda… She was too afraid to know what kind of emotions would blossom if she didn't fill the gap. 

 

"What's that?" Glinda asked, squinting at Elphaba. 

 

Elphaba shrugged. She would be getting warm and comfortable in here, if only there wasn't the dreadful perspective of the others arriving soon. 

 

"You know, this place is creepy?"

 

Glinda's brows furrowed deeper and she rearranged her skirt to better cover her knees.

 

"I don't know what you mean."

 

"You can't tell me you haven't thought it at least a little…"

 

"It's a cottage in the forest," Glinda replied evenly. "There's nothing less creepy than that. This place is adorable."

 

"It's terrifying," Elphaba retorted, getting animated again. "It's a cabin in the woods, haven't you seen any horror movie? This can only lead to a bloody slaughter, or I guess you're right, a…"

 

The sentimental notions the alternative awakened were quickly shut down from Elphaba's thoughts. If Glinda sensed her discomfort, Elphaba couldn't tell. In any case, she went along with Elphaba's little horror fantasy.

 

"I won't be surprised when I come across old skeletons around the house, then."

 

"Or worse, fresh ones," Elphaba said and before she could stop herself, she added, "You'd better stay close to me."

 

Elphaba was sure she was imagining the nature of the smile on Glinda's face, she must have. The words were meaningless anyways, as they had been close to each other for the better part of their studies so far.

 

"On the contrary," Glinda said, "How would I know you wouldn't turn against me? This could just be part of your plan to murder me in here…"

 

The fire was heating up the space around them pleasantly as the wind howled outside. Elphaba smirked.

 

"You're right, of course. That was my evil scheme all along, getting invited in here with people I dislike and spending three days talking with them and worse, _listening_ to them and playing up whatever courtesies I have hidden deep inside and…"

 

She stopped, realizing her rambling was making her dear Glinda uncomfortable. 

 

"You really didn't wanna come, did you?"

 

Elphaba hesitated, then shrugged. 

 

"It's a thing to do," she said, "And it'll be over soon."

 

Glinda smiled at her reassuringly, then took an anxious glance through the window.

 

"I'm surprised nobody else has arrived yet," she said. "Do you think they lost their way, or..."

 

Elphaba thought about that possibility. More specifically, she thought up plenty of remarks she might make on all the other guests' intelligence and individual likelihood to get lost on the roads. None of those were expressed. For Glinda's sake, she even faked a look of interest, although she was certain that she must not be very convincing. 

 

"Should I call them?" Glinda was talking to herself. "I should call them."

 

She pulled her phone out of her purse to make the call. Signal was apparently very good, which spoke in favor of a romantic escapade mood rather than violent massacre in the woods − something Elphaba kept to herself as well. She didn't like hearing Glinda talk to those girls, Shenshen most likely. She put on a voice that didn't sound like her at all, rather like a more polished, perfect version of herself. To Elphaba, Glinda wasn't perfect and precisely for that reason, and also probably for the pretense she played, she was of interest. The call was longer than Elphaba thought was needed, as the information was conveyed very quickly despite much awkwardness, but finally, Glinda put down her phone back into her purse to explain what Elphaba had already heard plainly.

 

"We got the date wrong. The weekend was supposed to start next Friday, not today. We drove here for nothing."

 

Elphaba felt a surge of relief bursting inside her and tried her best to hide it from a poor crestfallen Glinda. She was about to suggest they make a quick way of the drive back to the dorm when both of them turned to the windows and immediately understood that there would be no driving again tonight. 

 

"It won't stop snowing," Glinda said. She stood and walked the few steps of distance Elphaba had carefully placed between them, plopping down next to her on the larger couch. "I guess we're stuck here until it lets up."

 

The relief turned to something more tangible, more dense, more terrifying that Elphaba could not quite place. She would not look at Glinda. They were supposed to be used to this, evenings in close quarters, but living in the same dorm room in college was an entirely different experience than spending a weekend getaway together in a cabin in the woods. Murderer or no murderer, they had to stay here, though the dooming anxiety overcoming Elphaba was making her lean towards being violently assaulted as a preferable option to spending nice quality time with the beautiful blonde girl at her side. 

 

"Well, it's just as well we make ourselves really comfortable," Glinda went on, sounding much too cheerful. "Say, do you have ghost stories to go with the mood?"

 

Elphaba stood abruptly.

 

"We can't let ourselves starve," she declared. "I'll find us something to eat."

 

Glinda snorted.

 

"What, with the spare fur cloak and fishing spear you brought just in case?"

 

Elphaba found the kitchen and searched through the pantry, but the results were lacking. Worse, if she had thought to find something to do to spare herself from a distracting and awfully fond Glinda, she now had the same lovely little roommate of hers watching her every move as she did the best with what they had. It wasn't much.

 

"So... How about some canned pumpkin with some canned beans and some packaged mashed potatoes?" 

 

Elphaba was certain her imagination must be playing tricks on her again, for her to think that Glinda would be watching her already earlier when she was building the fire and now again when she affaired herself with starting up the primitive stove the cabin seemed to have. It could only be in her mind. What reason would Glinda have to stare at her only to look away whenever Elphaba tried to return the glances? Soon the kitchen was filled with warmth and hearty smells and silence and Elphaba couldn't have even started to explain the cause of her nerves. 

 

"There," she said finally as she plated their unfortunate rations. She would think that Shenshen's family, rich as they were, would have a better stocked house. "Enjoy your...meal." 

 

Glinda's fingers brushed against hers when the plate was passed, gave her a smile. 

 

"Thank you, Elphie," she muttered and her eyes seemed to glisten even in the storm-dimmed light inside the cabin. 

 

They ate in silence in front of the fire, which was still gently roaring and lighting up the room warm and orange. Elphaba had sat herself down first and Glinda had sat so very near her, their knees brushing against each other. The sparks of the fire, the dull sound of cutlery against the plates, and the wind still raging outside strong and stronger, Elphaba could hardly get a thought to herself. She liked Glinda's presence almost as much as she liked the absence of any company, perhaps even more. They had never veered into such affectionate discussions but Elphaba knew that around Glinda she felt safe and comfortable and content, yet the absence of any other form of life anywhere near them made her terrified of such endearments. There was danger in letting others close, in opening up a door that risked being slammed in her face. 

 

Glinda, who seemed to have accepted that Elphaba was in a sulk, had finished her plate without complaints. Putting it down on the coffee table, she stretched herself and, when she leaned back against the sofa, nestled herself very close to Elphaba indeed without a word. Her head was leaning against her shoulder. Elphaba fought back her instinct to tense and scoot back, though it was fierce and hard to resist. Placing her plate over Glinda's, she accepted the position and even dared to lean against her in return, dark hair against blonde curls. At her lap, Glinda's fingers were tapping and toying with the hem of her skirt, hesitating. They accidentally − or could it have been on purpose? − made contact with Elphaba's and Elphaba gave every effort she possibly could and did not jerk her hand back. Her heart was pounding - could Glinda hear its beat? It was racing - and how much more when Glinda timidly slipped her hand into her green one and entwined their fingers. 

 

"This is nice," she said and though the words were hardly above a whisper, to Elphaba they were deafening. "Isn't it nice, Elphie?"

 

"It's..." She tried to talk but her throat was dry and she cleared it before trying again, "It's very nice."

 

Glinda hummed in contentment, pressing herself even closer to Elphaba. Her curls were tickling her neck and Elphaba let out some breath she had been holding. 

 

"It's nothing like college, is it?" She squeezed Elphaba's hand tenderly and Elphaba asked herself if this was the first time in her life she had been touched so gently. Maybe Nanny when she was a child. Maybe nobody. "It's just us, it's almost like a honeym..."

 

But then she stopped herself and buried her face into Elphaba's shoulder, softly nuzzling into it and Elphaba's imagination perked up again and fantasized a kiss pressed against her sweater. 

 

She could not remember having ever felt this neatly split between emotions. She had never been this alert and under extreme stress, and yet at the same time she couldn't think of any time she had felt this comfortable and joyful. Two halves of her were battling, heart against mind and little by little, the part of her that was feeling relaxed and that enjoyed Glinda's presence and how much more this intimate contact she had never known began to win. She removed her hand from Glinda's grasp only to wrap an arm around her shoulders and hold her all the closer. 

 

"Wonderful," she whispered, as she didn't want Glinda to really hear her. "Absolutely perfect." 

 

It could have been minutes or hours, maybe an eternity later, Elphaba noticed that Glinda had fallen asleep. Her breath was slow but heavy, bordering on snoring, which made Elphaba ridiculously keen on the poor sleeping girl and she couldn't help a smile. The cabin had several bedrooms, enough to host the whole party that had been planned, but Elphaba put no effort into her selection of which bed to put Glinda to. Carrying her bridal style, she dropped her onto the first bed she found in the closest bedroom. She wondered if Glinda would have wanted her to help her to sleepwear but as she seemed still firmly asleep and they had left their bags in the car, her opinion mattered little. Elphaba let privacy win over practicality and Glinda was covered with a thick comforter still dressed just as she was. She took the other bed of the room. 

 

Elphaba was fond of Glinda, exceedingly so. She loved spending time with her and their every conversation. They didn't always quite understand each other's point of view – sometimes it felt like they hardly ever did – but they had over time grown to tolerate or even appreciate that exact difference between them. Loathing had turned to indifference had turned to fondness had turned to... But Elphaba kept herself as guarded as she could, which turned out to be not as much as she ought to. Every day she felt her liking to Glinda grow deeper and she feared it – and enjoyed it even more. No matter how she turned it, she couldn't stop thinking about the earlier contact of Glinda's body against hers, the weight of her hand as it had been in hers. She did not fall asleep. Time passed in a blur of snowflakes out the window just by her bed, until across the small room, Glinda's breath hitched and the snoring receded. She stirred, sighed, and opened her sleep-lidded eyes. 

 

"Elphie?" 

 

Elphaba could not feign sleep even if she had wanted.

 

"I'm here."

 

"Is it morning already?" 

 

Elphaba smiled. 

 

"Not even near," she replied. "Go back to sleep." 

 

Glinda closed her eyes but it was only a matter of seconds before she opened them again and glared at the ceiling. 

 

"I'm cold," she declared. 

 

Elphaba ought to have expected that. The cabin, lovely as it was, did not have central heating and the only source of warmth in the house was the fire downstairs, which must be on its way to dying down by now. The comforter looked heavy and comfortable but it was only just that.

 

"Do you want my sweater?" She offered. 

 

Glinda nodded. Pushing down the cover and getting up, she crossed the small room to sit on Elphaba's bed. Even in the darkness, all Elphaba could see, all she could look at, were her bright eyes. Sitting up, she pulled off her sweater for Glinda but as she handed it to her, her arm was grabbed and hugged instead. The sweater fell to the ground.

 

"You're so hot!" Glinda blurted out, but caught herself before Elphaba could take offense or shrink away in embarrassment. "I mean... I mean, your… skin is warm. Elphie, can I...?" 

 

Not waiting for an answer, she pulled off her cardigan and slid under the bed cover, pulled it over the both of them to make herself comfortable into Elphaba's side. Caught off guard, Elphaba tensed up, all the more so as Glinda wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her face into Elphaba's neck. 

 

"Glinda, you're…"

 

Glinda's nose made contact with her skin and Elphaba jerked back in surprise.

 

"I'm cold," Glinda insisted and Elphaba groaned. 

 

"I can feel that!" 

 

There was silence as Glinda's breath quieted down. For a while, Elphaba thought she might be falling back to sleep but freezing cold feet, even through Glinda's thighs, found their way between her calves and startled her again. 

 

"I should charge you for being a personal heater," Elphaba grumbled but as the contact was most welcome, she let it happen. 

 

Some time passed and the third offense was a hand slipping under Elphaba's tank top, the surprise making her twitch.

 

"Are you that cold everywhere?!"

 

Glinda breathed out a silent laugh, a small patch of warmth against Elphaba's shoulder. 

 

"Warm me up, then," she said daringly and Elphaba's guts melted inside herself. Suddenly much more awake, Glinda leaned against an elbow, presenting her hand. "Feel how cold I am without you."

 

Elphaba was certain she must have fallen asleep and now be dreaming, but in either possibility of this being real or not, she would not dare refuse her Glinda. Taking the hand between hers, she started to rub it back to life and, in a bout of courage, pressed a kiss against slowly warming knuckles. Glinda's eyelashes fluttered and she would not tear her gaze from Elphaba. Elphaba could not look away. She couldn't for the life of her understand how Glinda could feel cold in this instant. She was a furnace herself, a volcano ready to erupt. 

 

"The other is cold too," Glinda said very quietly. 

 

Elphaba dutifully took the other hand and ministered the same treatment to it. Feeling it becoming less freezing between her palms, she hesitated, but only a moment. Under Glinda's impatient eyes, she gave this hand a kiss as well and Glinda sighed out with an expression Elphaba could not begin to understand. Her skin was soft. Kissing it was even softer.

 

"My arms are cold," Glinda said and sounded almost shy, something Elphaba knew her very well not to be. 

 

With much hesitation, Elphaba's shaking hands brushed up Glinda's arms, who was sitting up and looking at her so intently, though what intent she had, Elphaba could only dare to guess. She could not bring herself to a firmer, more evident caress but could also not tear herself away from Glinda. Her arms were a field of goosebumps - from the cold? But slowly, awkwardly, Elphaba was rubbing her hands up and down her arms and they were soon very warm under her touch. She did not know if Glinda expected another kiss and was deciding against it when Glinda made herself very clear. Tilting her head to the side, she presented a neck that in the dark seemed so very white and tempting. 

 

"Elphie, my neck is cold."

 

Every inch between her and Glinda suddenly seemed a mile, every second an hour and maybe time itself had stopped before eventually, finally, Elphaba's lips brushed against Glinda's skin just at the crook of her neck and her shoulder. Glinda's hands twitched at her lap as if to prevent herself from doing something, anything. She'd been lying. Under Elphaba's mouth, her skin was as warm as a late spring afternoon. She pressed one kiss there, another one a bit higher up as Glinda sighed again and now finding whatever resolve she had been looking for, her hands found Elphaba's waist. Elphaba's face was lost in blonde curls and, hidden away from the rest of the world, secretly, fearfully, remained there. She inhaled sharply. Glinda's hair smelled of smoke from their time by the fire. She wondered if she was allowed to smile. 

 

"My ear," Glinda whispered, "My ear is cold too."

 

Elphaba's mouth traced a path across Glinda's jaw to her ear, another kiss against it and she was almost certain she was feeling a pulsing heartbeat under her lips. If she had though earlier that no one had ever touched her as tenderly as Glinda had, how much less she herself had ever been allowed to touch another person. Far from flinching away from her, she could feel Glinda bask into it, craving it. Her voice was hardly louder than a whisper now. Elphaba wondered if the world had stopped moving or even existing, but she could hear the wind outside and the distant creaking of wooden floorboards, the whole universe alive for them. Maybe cheering them on.

 

"My cheeks..."

 

The pretense was most preposterous here. She found Glinda's cheek burning up and she cursed the darkness - she was certain that she would have found Glinda very flushed in the face if she had been able to get a good look. How lovely that must look on her, dear Glinda who kept her emotions and passions under such tight reighn. For good measure, she kissed the other cheek as well and Glinda's hands tightened around her waist. Reaching up, they wrapped around Elphaba's neck, keeping her close. Elphaba wondered if Glinda had sensed that she was on the verge of running away in terror and was preventing that. She had thought she'd been scared back on the couch. If that had been fear, what was this?

 

"Elphie…" 

 

Elphaba's heart was pounding hard and she was convinced her breath might stop any moment, she might drop dead right in this bed. Glinda's fingers played with her hair at the back of her neck and gave Elphaba a tentative smile.

 

"Elphie, my lips are cold. Can you warm them up?"

 

Elphaba could do nothing but stare at her, frozen into place by the demand. Her hands that had been safely tucked on her own lap since she had let go of Glinda's arms were trembling. How much she craved to put them to better use, but she didn't know how. She didn't know how to love, how to care for Glinda the way she wanted to be taken care of. She didn't know anything. 

 

"Elphie?" Glinda repeated, much more doubtfully. 

 

The hands stopped playing with her hair and the smile was starting to fade and for a split second Elphaba had a vision of a heartbroken Glinda slipping back into her own bed and turning to the wall, away from her. Worse than the joke of the other alternative, that was the only horror show Elphaba could envision in this house and it only depended on her to stop it. Surging forward, she kissed Glinda so very fiercely, so suddenly that they lost their balance and fell back onto the bed, their noses bumping, a mess of limbs entangled against each other, but none of that mattered anymore. She was pressed into Glinda and feared she would crush her but Glinda clung to her as if she wanted the non-existing distance between them to disappear even further. Elphaba had never kissed anyone, never been kissed. She had never thought she would have the taste for it, but as soon as Glinda's lips touched her own, she knew she would never want to stop. Glinda moaned into their kiss, her hands grasping Elphaba so very close, a leg wrapping around her hips and still she wanted more. Minutes before, the cold had seemed impossible and now, Elphaba was afraid they might burn the house down. Some fires did not need to be put out. 

 

Glinda's hands never left her and clung to green skin till dawn came again and when Elphaba woke up, it was to playful fingers tickling her naked back and a trickle of kisses against her shoulder. She smiled into the pillow. She felt warm. She felt comfortable. She felt safe. The snow storm had settled overnight and the world was quiet when they stepped out of the cabin late into the next morning. Their boots crunched into fresh snow, the first steps marking the untouched landscape. There was a dangerously thick layer of snow for driving but Glinda had sworn she would get them back home safely and Elphaba trusted her. 

 

"Isn't it gorgeous?" 

 

Elphaba shrugged and Glinda squeezed the hand in hers. 

 

"Look how changed the place is," she added. "You can hardly recognize it."

 

The frozen lake was covered in snow as well and there were heaps of it around the house and covering the bushes and trees and, unfortunately, the car, though they had cleared enough of it to have access to the doors. It was a blank slate, a fresh new start to the world. Elphaba breathed, a puff of white smoke in front of her. 

 

"It's gorgeous, my sweet," she said.

 

They drove away and went home. They did not join the others the next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, PLEASE leave a comment if you've read this! Scream back from the void!


End file.
